Yamamura
"YAMAMURA BUILDS UP A FIGHT!" Special Moves Neutral B - Honorary Builder Yamamura will coo, with a shockwave being sent out in an arc. Anyone who gets hit by this shockwave will promoted to "Builder" status, which ties into a meter he has above his HUD. While under this status, any special command done by the opponent will add one block to the meter, with the meter maxing out at 8. Now if Yamamura does a normal and has a block in his meter, holding the normal command will hold out the element used in that attack, at the expense of that one block. Any element that stays out will disappear after 7 seconds, and you can only have 5 different elements out at a time. Side B - Warp Pipe A warp pipe will sprout out of the ground in front of Yamamura. While you can interact with it, it doesn't do much until a second one is placed out. Only then can you warp between them, done so by crouching on one. Anyone coming out will also damage anybody standing on top of the one you come out of. While, normally, other opponents can't use this, ones with the Builder status can. You can also extend the height of the pipe by pressing Side B near one, cycling between the default height of 2 blocks, 3 blocks, or 4 blocks. The only ways a pipe can be removed is if it sustains 20%, or if a third pipe is put out (The first one out will disappear). Up B - Track & Lift Yamamura will hop onto a lift carried by a track. When initially starting, you get the choice to going in 8 different directions. At the end of the track, you can choose another direction to go that way afterwards, adding another segment of tracks. After which you'll fall off in helpless. If you end up pressing the direction you came from on the second segment, you'll just go back the way you came, and it won't add another track segment. Down B - Enemy Another move to make use of the block meter, Yamamura will charge this attack up, slowly taking up more blocks from the meter. Once B is released, an enemy will be released, with the enemy depending on how many blocks were used. An enemy will despawn in 15 seconds, if they aren't taken out otherwise by then. # Goomba - Walks forward until it gets stomped on for a OHKO, walks offstage, or sustains 5% damage. # Koopa - Walks forward, hiding in its shell after one hit. It can be kicked from there, quickly spinning along and hitting anybody in the way. # Spiny - Walks forward, but cannot be stomped on. Otherwise can sustain 8% # Spike Top - Just like the Spiny, but can walk on walls/ceilings as well. # Bob-Omb - Walks along, eventually turning red and exploding. It can be stomped on to stop it earlier, but also it turns red earlier. It can be picked up, but it can also explode in someone's hand. # Boo - Chases after an opponent while their back is turned, otherwise they'll stay in place and hide. They can sustain 8%, but can only be damaged when they're not hiding. # Hammer Bro - Walks back and forth in place, occasionally jumping or tossing down hammers. Can sustain 12%. # Bowser - Walks back and forth in place, occasionally jumping or breathing out ranged fireballs. Can sustain 16%. Final Smash - 100 Mario Challenge The stage gets transformed into a Bowser's Castle-styled variant, with three doors randomly strewn about, while Yamamura gets transformed into Bowser. As Bowser, you can walk, jump, or press B to breathe a fireball. While you're incredibly slow, you also deal damage to the touch. This phase ends once everybody else on stage enters one of the three doors (Which you go into by pressing up in front of them). Then it shows a cutscene, with two doors above spikes, and one door leading to a safe path. Anybody who entered in the door that leads off into the path will go on safely, but anybody who entered the wrong door will hit the spikes, causing them to "die." Once that's over, the stage returns back to normal, with everyone who "died" getting 150% added onto their damage, with those who "survived" only having 50% added on. It is entirely random which of the doors is the one door that leads to safety. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: SMB1 death sound * KO Sound 2: SMB1 power-down sound Taunts * Up Taunt: Looks towards the camera, thinking about edamame. * Side Taunt: Sets off a checkpoint in front of him. At the cost of one block meter, you can hold this out, but it does nothing. * Down Taunt: Touches a Mystery Mushroom, giving him a random Mystery Costume before immediately losing it. Victory Options * Victory Option 1: Slides down a flagpole, before hopping off and entering a nearby castle. * Victory Option 2: Enters a Koopa Clown Car and flies off. * Victory Option 3: Does a Bros Pose with King Watinga from the Gnat Attack minigame, as two pairs of hands applaud them. * Lose Pose: Mario's SMB1 death sprite Category:Playable Character Category:L-NEO Category:Mario universe Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Japanese Category:Unhuman Category:Boss Category:UnHuman Category:Resourcer Category:Stage Control